Oye Helga!
by Moonzon
Summary: Los años pasan rápido, los recuerdos quedan y la vida continua, no podemos detener el tiempo, ni borrar las memorias que ya existen. Todos necesitamos saber quienes somos, para comprender hacia donde vamos, Arnold extraña esa parte de si mismo, su pasado, su historia. Fanfiction enfocado en Hey Arnold "The Jungle Movie"


**Hola a todos**

 **Soy ón, Moonzon aquí en fanfiction, quería compartir con ustedes una nueva historia de esta pareja que me sigue encantando aun con el pasar de los años. Arnold y Helga.**

 **Espero les guste, dejen comentarios para saber que opinan del curso de la historia**

 **Disfruten**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

" **Oye, Helga"**

Existe un momento en tu vida en el cual tienes la oportunidad de reexaminarte lentamente para poder darte cuenta del curso que has tomado desde pequeño, como has ido creciendo, cambiando formas de actuar, de pensar, examinar tu familia, amigos, comportamiento con los seres queridos…un sinfín de cosas que te ayudan a comprender en qué has cometido errores…lamentablemente no es posible solucionarlos, pues ese momento solo ocurre cuando tu muerte está cerca.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que no sabes, estúpido cabeza de balón? – grité aferrándome a la rama que prendía de un hilo así como mi alma intentaba aferrarse a la vida

\- ¡No lo sé Helga! – gritó el rubio sosteniéndose de mi pie que ya se había acalambrado

Es complicado explicar cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí.

Para darme a entender, tendremos que viajar un tiempo atrás…antes que nos metiéramos en este problema, un glorioso tiempo al que nombré "Un mes previo al apocalipsis"

\- Y la princesa solamente negó todo antes que Harold pudiera decir algo – caminábamos por el pasillo de la secundaria de Hillwood, Phoebe parecía poner atención, pero ambas sabíamos que su mundo estaba muy distante del mío - ¡Phoebe! – grité sacándole un grito ahogado en la impresión de haber sido descubierta

\- Lo siento Helga, estamos cerca de los finales, hay que conseguir una buena universidad, necesito créditos extra, tengo que salir brillante en mis notas y…- la tomé de los hombros observándola tranquilamente -¿calma?

\- ¡Calma! – asentí. Nuestro mecanismo de comunicación había evolucionado con los años, era difícil aceptar que ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estábamos en primaria…sus preocupaciones eran justificables, pronto sería el ultimo día de clases y con ello se acabaría esta etapa de nuestra vida.

Continuamos nuestro camino hacia los casilleros, menudo día igual al resto, los mismos rostros, el mismo ambiente, risas de un lado, llanto de los reprobados del otro, siempre tuve la ventaja de, aun sin estudiar, tener una mente considerablemente brillante para mi edad, justo como mi hermana perfecta Olga…pero sin lo presumida, espero.

\- Buenos días – la perfecta Lila tenía su casillero justo al lado del mío, era inevitable encontrarla a diario, muy a mi pesar

\- Buenos días – dije a regañadientes, ya era parte de mi ser así, no lo tomaría personal…aunque a veces lo era.

\- Buenos días – esa voz hizo que mi corazón empezara a palpitar a mil por hora, no de nuevo, no ahora

\- Hola Arnold – la chica perfecta saludó primero, sin quitar mis ojos de mi casillero me dispuse a guardar cuidadosamente mis cuadernos, uno a la vez Helga, uno a la vez, no cometas una torpeza

\- Buenos días Helga - ¿Dónde está el maldito libro de…

¡Libros al suelo!, repito ¡Libros al suelo!...Libros al suelo junto con mi dignidad.

El rubio se inclinó para ayudarme, oculté mi vergüenza con un comentario sarcástico, era lo único que sabía hacer bien

\- ¿Tan de mañana y ya andas causando mala suerte, cabeza de balón?

\- Como tú digas Helga – su mirada era diferente esta mañana…no frunció el ceño con mi comentario, ni siquiera se quejó…nada…era distante, extraño, inusual.

Se alejó sin decir nada más

\- eh...¡Arnold! – señorita perfecta le alcanzó el paso, había perdido mi oportunidad de ser amable con él de nuevo.

Regresé algunos libros a mi casillero, un calendario estaba pegado justo en la puertecilla, marqué una casilla de un nuevo día con una X en rojo sangre.

\- Otro día echado a perder – susurré para mis adentros

\- He escuchado que Arnold ha estado deprimido últimamente – a veces la manera en la que Phoebe leia mi mente me aterraba – la graduación está cerca y todos serán acompañados por sus padres… es triste para él – me observó - ¿vamos a clase?

\- Claro – murmuré casi inaudible, pobre corazón mío ¿es eso lo que te atormenta?

Continuará…


End file.
